BlazBlue: Alternate Reality
by Red Lion Leo
Summary: When a regular phase in time ends up tragically, Rachel finds herself in an alternate reality as she has no powers and is stuck in this what she calls the "X" world. This is a series of one shots telling stories of the background of the "X" world and what is still going on in there. INTERESTING FACTOR: Ragna the Bloodedge has an artificial human based on him (L-3) SEE YOU READERS!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all of you beautiful people! Get ready to hop on and take wild ride through this series of one shots. Be enthralled and keep your mind wide open as things are going to get Crazy Whooooo!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rachel meets the "New guy"

***13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi Cauldron***

Rachel Alucard Sat down next to Nago and Gii. Her face scowling and it turned into a frown as she heard Ragna's scream finally fade into the cauldron.

This was failure number 22.

22 times Ragna had been defeated by Nu-13 and dragged into the Cauldron. It was like she was stuck in a nightmare having to watch the same thing over and over again. The odds of Ragna ever beating her were in fact 1 to 1,000,000. But even her patience was wearing thin by try number 20. The Takamagahara were already trying hard to get her to change her route and find another way, but she just could not abandon Ragna. And besides the day she takes direct orders will be the day she gets beaten in direct combat. _Let's face it that day will never happen. _she thought to herself real cockily. "Well Nago, Gii we must go it is time for the loop again. Hopefully we will find more success in this next phase." she spoke in her high class voice she grasped Nago as he turned into an umbrella. She began floating upwards catching another glimpse of the cauldron. She saw the blonde haired boy cry over the edge of the cauldron while maniacally screaming "brotherrrrrrr!" She actually felt a little bit of pity for the young man.

It was short lived however.

She heard Gii cry out in shock to her left. She followed where his eyes were and saw what was so shocking. The white masked samurai by the name of Hakumen was flying straight toward her. His long blade Okami was nearly at her throat when she instinctively yelled "Tsukuyomi!" The Golden shield appeared right in front of her to block the deadly nox nyctores. However her face was shocked when the blade struck the sheild. She heard Hakumen scream as well as Gii and Nago, the earth around her began shaking as everything around her began turning white. She felt herself fade away into unconsiousness as she began falling down headfirst.

***Outskirts of Orient Town X***

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, her head was hurting and it took her blinking slowly a few times before her blurry vision was corrected. She sat up and took a look around. she was sitting in a grassy meadow and she could see Orient Town about a mile away. It was a beautiful grassy meadow she was in and she took a moment to admire the way the moon was shining. _Valkenhayn would appreciate this scenery, but what confuses me is why does this place feel so...different? _She thought to herself. She stood to her feet as the memory of what happened before poured into her head. _That pesky Hakumen caught me by surprise...why did he even attack me? Nago...Gii... They are gone and I can not feel their aura anywhere. I can't help but feel significantly weak right now...Well I had better teleport back to the castle to recuperate with a cup of tea. _She tried to teleport but for some reason it would not work. Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried a few more times but to no avail. "Now this is troublesome...and now that I think about it I do not feel the presence of the Tsukuyomi unit anymore. Everything that has happened is even past my own understanding." She collected herself and begrudgingly began walking toward the figure of Orient Town. She had walked for about half of the mile when she heard a fearsome growl to her left.

It was a dog that had became a monster due to the seither it was exposed to. No problem.

At least thats what she thought. It began charging and Rachel muttered "You rude mutt." as she tried to cast a bolt of lightning to shock it to death. But for some reason it didn't work. She couldn't use any sorcery... She stood there shocked as she saw the beast running to her flashing its teeth at her. She actually felt a tinge of fear but she stood her ground and raised an arm preparing for a brutal struggle that she would not leave unscathed. The dog was about five yards away from her when it,

Froze...

Rachel lowered her arm and watched as she saw a blue blur move towards the frozen dog, and half a second later the dog was cut in half by the middle ice broken all around it. _Blue blur and ice sword. It must be Jin Kisaragi and his nox nyctores Yukianesa_ she chalked it up to that but as her savior approached her she was surprised yet again.

It was indeed a man but he looked like a splitting image of Ragna, but his hair was black and not as spikey but neater, He had light tan skin and deep light brown eyes. He was wearing a jacket that was just like Ragna but his was blue rather than red. and in his possession was Yukianesa. The main difference between this man and Ragna was that he carried a kind and gentle look almost like a wise king. As he sheathed the icy sword he looked down at her and smiled.

"I almost thought that I would be too late, that monster didn't hurt you did it?" Rachel noticed his voice was a little bit deeper than Ragna's and his flowed out of his mouth really nice. It was as though the words danced around in her ears

"No it did not reach me, thank you for the assistance but I could have handled the beast myself." Rachel replied back her upper class pride showing as she crossed her arms.

"What is your name, and what are you doing out here by yourself?" The man said disregarding the fact that Rachel's pride was unreasonable.

"My name is Rachel Alucard head of the family Alucard, why is that you want to know so much about me? You tell me your name young man." She sharply and eloquently spoke back. The fact that she did not know who he was bothered her deeply, for as the observor she knew everyone.

"My name...I don't really know my name...I was just wondering why you were in such a dangerous place by yourself." he had sheepish look about his face while his right hand was busy rubbing the back of his head. Strangely he completely seemed to ignore the young man comment seeing as how he looks to be about 5-10 years older than the vampire.

Rachel looked at the mysterious boy and she had a lot of questions but she held them all seeing as how troubled the boy seemed. The burning question about Yukianesa could wait. "Do you want to head into the town with me? I could take you to the doctor and maybe she could help with your memory."

"That would be fine, thank you. Is that the town up there?" he is voice had a lot of sincere gratitude in it as he pointed towards the lights coming half a mile from Orient Town.

"Yes that is Orient Town. While we walk up there do you mind telling me what all you can remember?

"I don't mind at all, well the first thing I remember is waking up in this grassy field and this sword and it's sheath. It was laying right next to me and as I picked it up it guided my arms to point it in a certain direction. I don't know why but my instincts told me to run where it was pointing so I put it back into it's sheath and began to run. That is when I saw that dog monster charging at you. I thought that I couldn't get there before the dog got to you but then by reflex I had grabbed the sword and took it out of the sheath. The weird thing was my mind completely cleared as I felt the icy coldness coming from the weapon. I no longer felt pannicked or worried I just knew I had to save you and kill that thing." he was looking straight ahead the whole time every once in a while he glanced at his weapon and also glanced at Rachel. Rachel was paying intense attention to him as he told all that he can remember. When he said the save you part her cheeks flushed a little bit turning into a tinge of pink. Partly from being embarrased that she, The Rachel Alucard was the damsel of distress; and partly because the swelling feeling in her chest felt so weird...but so right. She gazed at him while they walked towards the lights of the town as he continued on. "It was as if this came naturally to me, I shot what looked like an ice shard out of my hand that froze the monster then I quickly closed in on it and sliced it in half. And now, here I am walking a pretty girl to this Orient Town." he looked at her and flashed her another smile while he closed his eyes. Rachel turned even redder at his last comment _Why the nerve!?_ her head exploded in thought but she calmed down as his solemn look returned again as he looked straight ahead. "It is weird though. Everything is. I don't know my name, I don't know how old I am, I don't even know how I look like other than I'm kind of tan. I don't remember anything prior to the waking up in this field. Its so frustrating!" his voice gained a little bit of an angry edge but as he gripped the sword he grew calm again. "You know Rachel I think she deserves a pretty name don't you think?"

Rachel looked at him confused but then she saw what he was looking at. The sword that he was grasping at his side. She softly said "You should call her Yukianesa."

His eyes lit up as he looked at Rachel and then back at the sword, "Yukianesa, yea I like that! It's perfect!"

Rachel let out an amused chuckle as she looked at the boy. He was not Ragna but Rachel already seemed to like him as much or even more than the grim reaper.

They both looked forward as they entered the town together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter: Litchi and Taokaka!

***Litchi's Clinic***

Rachel and the young man entered the clinic. Rachel noticed throughout the whole town they got weird looks everywhere and it agitated her. Stupid peasants she thought to herself. Man she does look scary when she's mad Leo thought to himself as he looked down at Rachel's angry face. They both looked around seeing no one in the room.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice yelled from the back room

"Boobie Lady! Is that someone bringing Tao food!?" Another voice more childish came from the back as well.

"I don't know Tao let me go see who it is."

"Tao will get there first! Meow!"

"No Tao!"

Frantic steps were heard and then Taokaka was in the room in a flash and had The young man pinned to the ground.

"Good guy! Did you bring Tao food?" Tao looked over the boy while Rachel had an amused look on her face. That is the same thing she calls Ragna.

"Who are you? Could you please get off of me!" The man was looking into her hooded face.

"Hey your not good guy! But you smell like good guy! Who are you?!" Tao replied back a bewildered expression on her face.

"Tao get off of him now! I am terribly sorry are you okay?" She shooed Tao off of him and he stood to his feet over her. Litchi looked the boy over. _My my my isn't he a fine specimen._ Rachel glared at the older woman. _That Hussey looking at him that way! hmph!_

"Tao sorry..." Tao was looking down arms dangling.

"It's okay, I'm okay." He looked. At Tao then Litchi. "You must be Litchi Faye-Lang."

"Indeed I am, why have you come here I don't suppose it was just to visit? She replied back

"Litchi may we go back there and talk in private?" Rachel chimed in before the young man could answer.

Litchi looked at the man and he nodded "sure thing ms.?" "Alucard." Rachel finished for her. They walked into the back room. Tao walked up to the young man and placed a hand his chest and traced her finger around it. "You sure are strong! Do you want to play with meow?"

He put his hand to hers and pushed it away from his chest. "It depends what do you plan on playing?" The boy asked voice really wary.

Tao's claws popped out, about 6 inches long each and she got on all fours. "Here Meow comes!" She darted straight toward the man.

Clang! The claws met the cold sword. And she jumped backwards to avoid taking a shot from the scabbard. "Ahh this is what you meant a spar! But you should tell people that, I almost couldn't react fast enough!"

Tao gave off a huge grin she knew this was going to be fun. They clashed a few more times but then the man roared and spun left with such speed that Tao missed him altogether on her next swipe, she was then bonked on the head by yukianesa's scabbard. "I win!" The young man said with a warm smile as he closed his eyes and sheathed the sword. "Wow you are really strong and you roar like a big cat! Meow!" Tao exclaimed as she rubbed her head where she was hit.

Litchi and Rachel walked back in with serious looks on their face. Litchi spoke first. "What was all the commotion in here? No matter what is more important is your memory. Rachel explained to me your whole situation but first things first we need to find you a name." She was looking at the young man.

"Well I don't really know what my name could be but in the inside of my jacket there is this." The man showed all three of the girls the left part of his jacket that was inside. It had this on it:

L-3-0

"Llllllleeeeeeeoooooo...Look Boobie Lady Tao reads!" Tao Kind of read the inscription. To which Litchi facepalmed

"Leo I like that, it is a dignified, strong name." Rachel thought aloud finger on her mouth.

"You know I like that too!" Leo said and he looked at all three of the girls, "what about last name?"

Litchi and Rachel both pondered but then Tao screamed out with one arm waving in the air, "Meow! Tao knows! Leo has heart of big cat when he roars! Meow! Tao names you Leo Big Cat Person...Thingy..." Tao put her hands on her hips and stood up straight triumphantly. Leo, Litchi, and Rachel sweat dropped.

"Wait Tao might be on to something..." Litchi stated to which Tao looked at her confused, "Tao is?!" Litchi pushed her glasses up, eyes closed while smirking "Big cat is a lion, and he has the heart of one, so his last name will be Lionhart!"

"Brilliant!" Rachel exclaimed Rachel turned and looked at the confused Leo who looked lost. "Your new name shall be Leo Lionhart, is this okay?" Leo looked down at her and smiled "If it is okay with you ladies it is okay with me!" He gave a thumbs up.

After around 20 more minutes of socializing with each other Leo, Rachel, and Tao bid Litchi goodbye as they walked outside.

"I have a name now all we need to do is find a place to sleep for the night huh Rachel?" Leo looked over at Rachel and she nodded, she really was tired.

"Tao knows place where you can take naps! Follow Meow!" She threw her hand forward and began marching forward in a comical fashion.

"This girl is truly interesting Rachel..." Leo whispered to her.

"She's a Kaka they all are." She replied back. She figured the Kaka village wouldn't be too bad of a place to stay. And she figured she could speak to the elder about the predicaments she, and Leo are in.

Leo smiled at her again and nodded. Rachel felt her cheeks flushing again as she averted her eyes from his. "Don't look at me like an idiot, pervert."

Leo looked confused, "Hey that's not nice! It's called a smile you should do it more often, I'm sure you would be beautiful with one!"

Rachel's whole face was red now and she smacked Leo into the ground in anime fashion while screaming "shut up you!"

Tao turned around and saw Leo plastered face down on the ground left leg twitching, with Rachel red faced breathing heavy. She shrugged, turned around and marched on happy she had new friends.


End file.
